Sometimes life changes
by Gullnick
Summary: Last Chapter up! One year after the movie ends Baby and Johnny are back at Kellermans. Will Baby get enough money to save Kellerman's from being sold? How will her parents react on the news she got for them? Please R&R.
1. 01

Sometimes life changes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dirty Dancing and I don't make money with this story. It's just fun.

**Author:** Gullnick

**Timeline:** This story is set after the end of the movie. Johnny and Baby had stayed in contact and now they are together at Kellerman´s again. It's the season one year after the movie.

**Summary:** Baby and Johnny are together again. But something is interrupting the peace of their life. Will they be able to make things right or will they loose a main part of their life?

Feedback welcomed. Now have fun with the story.

**Sometimes life changes**

1 

One year had gone by since my life had changed totally. One year had gone by since I had met Johnny Castle in a Holiday Resort in the Catskills, called Kellerman´s.

One year ago I had planned to join the Peace Corp. But I didn't join it. In these few days I had the chance to know and to love Johnny had changed my life completely.

Well, it's not a secret that we were a scandalous couple. My parents Marge and Jake Houseman, my two-year older sister Lisa and I, Baby stayed at Kellerman´s for holiday. My father is the doctor of Max Kellerman, the owner of this place.

Johnny was there, too. But he was no guest. He was staff; he was the dance instructor to be exactly. Max had the rule that no one of the staff was allowed to get involved with the guests. I just say, that we broke this rule in every way.

I'm sure you want to know what happened. I will tell you the short version. Penny, Johnny's friend and co-dancer was pregnant with Robbie's child. He was a really bad guy. He hadn't believed that it was his child. So Penny decided to have an abortion. The only problem was, the day the doctor was in town was the same day Johnny and she had their show at the Sheldrake. The money for doing it was not the problem since I asked Daddy to borrow it to me.

There was only one solution for this. Someone needed to fill in. Billy, Johnny's cousin who was working there too got the idea that I could do it. Well back then I knew some dances but nothing like they did there. But Johnny agreed and showed me how to dance the Mambo. It was stressful but I liked it especially because I could spend a lot of time with him.

On the evening of the show we danced together. I personally think that I was worse since I missed two moves and the lift. But Johnny told me I was great. When we got back to the resort, Billy was waiting for us. He told us Penny was in pain. I went to Daddy to ask for help. He did it but he told me I should stay away from this guys. But I didn't. Instead of going to my room I went to Johnny's room. We danced together and somehow we made love. It was great. The next days we spent a lot of time together.

A few days before the final show should take place Johnny was suspected to steal money from the guests. The wallet of one man, Mo Pressman was gone missing while playing cards. Someone told Max that Johnny had been seen at this point of time in the near of the table. But this couldn't be true since he was the whole night with we. I told it Max. He fired him.

Johnny had to leave the resort. I didn't want that he left me behind, but did I really have a word in there? So we said our goodbyes. The next day was hard for me. I couldn't believe that I would miss him like that. He wasn't even gone for one day and I believed that I couldn't live without him.

It was the day of the final show. Lisa helped me to get dressed. I think it was the first time she was willing to help me with something. She knew that I was missing Johnny. The whole family watched the show where Lisa was singing. I was not very interested in the show. I was in the room physically but my thoughts were with Johnny. I thought every minute about him and suddenly he was there at Kellerman´s. I couldn't believe it. There he was in his black jeans, shirt and leather jacket. He stood in front of our table looked at me and held his hand out for me. He said: _"No one puts Baby in a corner."_

I stood up and together we went to the stage. He took the microphone and began to speak. I think his words were:

_Sorry about the disruption, folks but I always do the last dance of the season. This year somebody told me not to do. I'm gonna do my kind of dancing with a great partner, who's not only a terrific dancer – somebody who taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them – somebody who's taught me about the kind of person I wanna be. Miss Frances Houseman._

After this we danced our Mambo and I made no mistakes. I even managed the lift. It was a great evening. After the dance Daddy spoke with Johnny. He didn't like him but he knew that Johnny was a good guy.

Well that was the story how we met. Back than I knew that I wouldn't be happy if I join the Peace Corp. So I went to college to get a teaching permission. Daddy wasn't happy about this decision since he thought I was ruining my future. But I knew that I did the right thing.

Johnny and I we stayed in contact. After the season at Kellerman´s ended he went to his uncle to join the labor union. It wasn't his kind of working, but he did it to save some money. I moved to the campus so I was away from my parents and so I could spent some time with him. Once a week we called each other and spoke for a long time. I knew that he wasn't happy with his life like it was at this point of time. He hated to work with is uncle. He wanted to dance and to teach dancing. As often as possible he visited me on the campus. Then we both were happy. I missed him awful, even we stayed in contact. But I missed dancing, too.

So one day after school I found a dancing school which had just opened. I went in and spoke to the owner, a nice elderly lady named Samantha Matthew. I signed a membership for some dance classes.

After some weeks there Sam and I had become friends. She saw that I was a really good dancer and wanted to know where I have learned it. I told her the story.

Life went on. I went to school, got good marks and went to the dancing school. In the evening I spoke with Johnny. If we had been together life had been perfect. But he was too far away.

On Christmas I visited my family. They were proud that I did well on college. But Mom knew that I wasn't feeling well. I told her that I was missing Johnny. Daddy wasn't happy to hear that I was still in contact with him. He still thought that he wasn't good enough for me. But we were in love and nothing could change that. This few days were very stressful for me. I love my family but after being away for several months they were just too much for me.

I stayed three days. I just had to see Johnny. He had given me an address where he was staying. So I went up there. When I saw his apartment I was really shocked. It was a dirty house where he had a single room just big enough for a bed and a table.

He was surprised to see me there. I went in but after I had seen the room I asked him, if he would like to come with me. Since I had no school and Johnny had nothing to do in the cold months he agreed. About three hours later we were at the campus.

The next days were the best since the holiday. We were together again. I took him with at the dance school so he could see what I did in my free time. He was impressed. He even met Samantha. She was impressed by him. He took part in my dance class and Samantha watched him.

But the days were going by to fast. Johnny stayed two weeks with me but it just seemed like two days. I didn't know how I should live without him. But he had to leave.

The only positive thing I could think about was that summer was coming soon and with it a new season at Kellerman´s. Max had offered Johnny a job for this season and he had taken it. Well, I was going up there too.

With this thought the time was moving fast. I went to school, past each test with flying colors. Mom and Daddy were proud of me and never mentioned my relationship with Johnny. I did every dance class Sam offered. It was the only chance where I could dance. Sam felt that dancing was my life. She had met Johnny just once but she knew that dancing was his life too. And she had seen that we were in love.

Someday after a class she wanted me to come into her office.

"Baby, you know that I'm not the youngest anymore."

"Sam, don't say something like this. You are healthy and I'm sure that you will have still many years to live."

"I know that, Baby. I wasn't speaking about this. I was speaking about the school. It's to much work for me. I know that you are busy with school but would like you to help me with the school. I have seen you dancing many times and I know that you are great. You will be a great teacher. Also Johnny will be if he wants. I just want to take things a bit slower. So what do you think?"

"Well it's a great offer. I don't know how Johnny will react but he will surely love the idea. But first he has his job at Kellerman´s. After what had happened last year he must show up there. Just like me. But I will speak with him. Today was my last day here. Tomorrow I will go to the Catskills and spend the summer there. I will be back at about October. But I will call you."

After that I went to my apartment, got my suitcases and drove to Kellerman´s Holiday Resort. I couldn't wait a minute longer to get there. I was eager to see Johnny and the others again.

Here the story really begins!!!

Finally I reached the resort. I parked my car in front of the main house. A few seconds later a bell boy got to me and started to unload my trunk.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." He said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Baby." I went away to look for Max. I found him at the dining hall. "Hello Max, how are you?"

He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Baby Houseman? I didn't know that your family was going to come this year."

"Well at the moment it's only me. I don't know if my parents and Lisa will come this year."

"Oh, it's only you. I hope you aren't going to make such problems like last time. I like you, but you were a real trouble maker. So stay away from these dancing guys."

"Oh, I don't think this will be possible since these guys are the reason why I'm here." I tried very hard not to laugh.

"So there will be the same problems like last time, won't be?"

"I don't think so but you have changed you rules. There are relationships allowed between staff?"

"Yes, of course, but you are a guest and the dancers are still staff. Or is Castle going to stay as guest, too?"

"No, Johnny will be working. He is looking forward to it since the season final last year. But I'm no guest. I'm here to help him and the others. So you see no problem." Max was really surprised to hear that but so he couldn't say something about us.

I went up to Johnny's bungalow. I know he wouldn't be there since we had planed to arrive in two days first. I went in and began to unpack. He had left some records last year so I put on some music. I was so deep in thought, that I didn't hear the knock on the door. Suddenly I felt two strong arms around my waist. I turned around to find myself in Johnny's arms.

"What are you doing here?" was all I could ask.

"Well, I was missing you and hoped you would arrive a few hours earlier. I would have never thought that you would already be here."

"What should I say? I was missing you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you have already seen someone?"

"Oh yeah. A very handsome guy named Tommy. He helped me with my cases and I have talked to Max. I believe he wasn't very happy to see me here. He was afraid that I would cause some problems with a guy from staff. Where did he only get this idea from?" I smiled.

"I would have loved to see his face."

"It was prohibitive but when he heard that I'm here to help you with the classes it was even better. So, when do you think the others will arrive? I'm looking forward to see Penny and Billy again. Do you have any news of them?"

Johnny went to the rocking chair and sat down. I followed him. "There's not much new. Both are in love. Billy had found his great love at last year season final show. He had danced with her. And Penny had fallen in love with a dancer at the Broadway. They are both very happy."

I was happy to hear that. I thought Penny had accepted me last year and now we were friends. We had talked a few times on the telephone over the year. Billy is a great guy. I liked him from the beginning. The girl who got him can be proud.

In the next few days Johnny showed me some dances. After four days alone Penny arrived. Johnny was going to surprise her. She didn't know that we were still together and that I was here. Together they had dinner in the main house. They talked since they haven't seen each other since the show.

"So Penny, tell me about your guy. Is he worth you?"

"I think he is. He is a great dancer, very successful in New York but he wants to become a director. I was in one of his plays with some friends. I met him a few days later by chance in a bar. We talked and now we are a couple. He even asked me to marry him. But I need more time. What about you? A new love in your live?" Penny smiled.

"Oh yeah. There is a new woman in my life for nearly a year now. She is at college. She wants to become a teacher. But she is also a terrific dancer, too. I have seen her. I think you would like her."

Just in this moment I entered the room and went to there table. I gave Johnny a kiss. "Penny, nice to see you."

Penny was astonished. "Baby, don't get me wrong, but what are you doing here?"

"Not much, just having a bit of fun!" I sat down next to Johnny and smiled at him.

"Oh, oh I see some big problems coming. But Johnny, remember what you told me before. You have found love. Don't ruin that. It's a great gift."

I played insulted. "You are in love? You haven't told me about her. Oh, had I just known this before, I wouldn't be here now. Tell us about her."

Johnny tried very hard not to laugh. "Well, she is a great girl. The best thing ever happened to me. She is at college and a member of a dance school. She is a great dancer. Perhaps we will do the last dance together this year."

"Oh, I had hoped we would do it. Where have you met her?" I asked to get to the point.

"That's very funny. I met her at Kellerman´s last year. It was a scandal since she was a guest."

Penny realized what Johnny had said. "Wow, wait a minute. You have met her here? It was a scandal? There was only one scandal. I can't believe you did that. Baby is your love. I thought we were friends?"

Johnny and I laughed. "It's revenge for all the times you told me I should stay away from her. But it's true. Baby is the woman I love." He had never said these words before. Now there was no doubt about his feelings.

On the next day the first guests arrived. Johnny and Penny give there dance lessons while I watched them. A few times Johnny asked me for help. But actually I was really bored. I had thought we would dance. I only hoped he was still going to dance at the 'Sheldrake'. Not with Penny but me.

About half a week later I had a bad day.

Do you want to know why Baby had a bad day?

Please tell me what you think.


	2. 02

See part 1 for Disclaimer.

2 A new problem?

About half a week later I had a bad day. It was the day Neil arrived. Like everyday I was wandering around the resort, waiting for Billy to arrive. I was just at the Dining Hall to get some lunch when I heard a voice calling: "Baby? Is that you Baby?"

At first I didn't recognize the voice but when I turned around and saw the man owning it, it hit me. It was Neil, the grandson of Max Kellerman. He has the opinion that he is the best guy on earth and had a crush on me last summer. I didn't want to meet him but it was too late to hide. "It's really you. I can't believe that you had come after all this dancer had done to you last year. But I promise you that he won't harm you this year. I'm now the owner of this place and believe me if he gives me a chance, Castle will be fired. I don't like him." I couldn't believe what I have heard.

"Neil, can I talk to you in private?" He agreed. We went down to the lake and sat on a rock. "Neil, I know that you had a crush on me last summer. But I don't love you. You are only a friend for me and you will never be more than that. Do you know the real reason why I'm here? It's Johnny. We stayed in contact after the show. We are in love and nothing will change that."

"I can't believe that. He's not good enough for you. He has nothing, but I have four hotels. You can have everything from me, Baby."

It doesn't seem like he took the news well. "It's not about what I can get of him, it's about what I feel. Real love is stronger than everything. It's a feeling you can't descript. Do you know how hard the last months were? We couldn't be together. I thought I would die. You are a great guy, but I don't love you. I hope you can understand that. Are we still friends?"

Neil didn't answer, he just walked away. Depressed I went to the dance hall. Johnny's class was just over. "Baby, what had happened?" he asked.

"Oh, I just met Neil. He told me that he is now the owner of Kellerman´s and all he wants is to fire you. He thinks you are going to hurt me and that you are not good enough for me."

"Neil as boss? That can be fun."

Later that day, it was getting dark outside, Johnny went to me. "Billy had just arrived. He was at the bar to get a drink. He said Neil is there getting drunk. He is calling your name. Maybe you should take a look."

"That can't be something good." I left for the bar. Neil was sitting in a corner. Two empty bottles of whiskey in front of him. The waiter was just bringing the third. "Neil, I think you had enough for tonight." I said, sitting down on a chair.

"Baby? Why are you doing that? I love you?"

"No, you just think that you love me, but it's not true. You just want me, because Johnny got me."

"That's not fair. Everything goes wrong. First all my hotels are ruined and now you tell me you don't love me but this loser Johnny."

Did I hear right? "What do you mean all your hotels are ruined?" I asked.

"Last month I had to sell all my hotels. Kellerman´s is all I have now but I don't even have enough money for the next week. It looks like I have to close it at the end of the week."

I couldn't believe it. "Does Max know about that?"

"No, he would hate me for it. Kellerman´s is his life."

"Neil, there had to be a way to safe Kellerman´s. You can't close it."

It wasn't the perfect time to speak with Neil. I brought him to his room where he laid down. I went back to Johnny.

"How is he?" he asked after I entered the room.

"He's sleeping now. Johnny, I think we have a big problem! Neil told me, that he have to close Kellerman´s at the end of the week. He can't do that. It's a part of our life. Without it we won't be together now."

"That's really a problem. But we will find a way." Johnny told me and together we went to bed.

On the next morning, I went to Neil. "How are you?" I asked.

"Baby, please don't scream. I feel like a plane is starting in my head."

"Take some aspirin. I need to speak with you."

Neil got some water for the painkillers and went to me. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you remember what you told me yesterday?" He didn't answer. "You told me that you have to close Kellerman´s. I will help you to avoid that. Kellerman´s is a part of my life. I don't want to lose it."

"Baby, there is no way how you can help me."

"Just let me try. After that, you can sell it, but not before. I won't accept that."

After that I went to look for Johnny.

"I think I have found a way to safe Kellerman´s. We all buy it. Billy, Penny, you, I and all the other staff members who are willing to save it. We can do some shows to get money."

"But Baby, we won't ever get enough money to buy it. It's a big resort and it will be very expensive."

"Just let me try. Are you going to help me?" Johnny agreed, but was very skeptical. First I made a plan what I would need and who I would ask for help.

Then I went back to Neil. "Neil, how much money do I need to buy Kellerman´s?" I asked.

"I don't know. Normally it would cost about 1 to 2 million dollars but now? With the debts and all the problems? I think the bank will put it on auction. Then you can have it for 50.000 to 100.000 dollar. Why do you ask?"

"I want to buy it. How much money to you need to pay your debts?"

"About 70.000 dollar, but don't worry about me. Just try to save Kellerman´s." Neil was depressed. His life was ruined.

That was much money but I thought that we would make it, if everybody was going to help. The first person I was going to ask for help was my Daddy. But he was at the office at the moment and it wasn't a good idea to disturb him there. So I went to Johnny's room to call Samantha like I had promised.

"Hi Sam, are you missing me?" I asked.

"Of course. I miss to see you dancing. But how are you?"

"Well life is great here but it could be a bit better."

"What had happen? You don't sound very joyful. Have Johnny and you fought?"

"Oh no, it's not a matter of Johnny and me. Last night I had a talk with the new owner of Kellerman´s. It's Neil. He told me that he is broke and that he must sell Kellerman´s. I want to try to save it because it's a part of my life."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good. And I had hoped you would spend some time with Johnny without any problem. Is there a way I can help you?"

"No Sam, that's a great offer but I need to do it myself. I even have a plan how to do it. Johnny is going to support me and I hope a few members of the staff will, too."

"But I want to help. You know that you are something like a daughter for me. Tell me about your plan, perhaps I find a way to help you."

"I want to buy it. It looks like Kellerman´s is going to auction and there I will buy it. The only problem is that I will need about 100.000 dollar. I will ask some friends of the staff if they are going to give some money to save their jobs. I will ask Daddy for help and Johnny and I will do some dances to earn money. I hope it will be enough."

"It looks like you have thought about everything. But I think I can help you, too. You will need more money than that to buy Kellerman´s. You will need money for the daily routine like food and salaries. You won't get that for free."

"Well that is the part I haven't thought about. But I think most of the staff will stay for free if I promise that they have a job next year here."

"But not all will stay. Some of them need the money for family. Are you sure you will get enough money. Like you told me, it's a big hotel and will need a lot of money to maintain."

"Samantha, what are you trying? To change my mind? Nothing can do that. Without Kellerman´s I won't be here now. I won't be with Johnny. I won't be so happy. I will save Kellerman´s, Sam. With or without your permission."

"Baby, you know that you don't need my permission. But I just wanted to remind you of the extent of your plan."

"I will ask a bank for help. I'm sure they will give me a loan."

"Okay, but please wait with that until you have no other opinion. And I will help you, too. Tell Johnny I said hello. Call me soon and keep me up to date."

"I will. Bye Sam."

It was lunch time when I finished the call. A time Daddy was going to be at home. So I tried my luck.

"Hi Mommy, it's me Baby. Is Daddy home?"

"Baby, how are you? Where are you? We tried to call you at the campus, but you didn't answer it."

"Mommy, don't be angry, but I'm at Kellerman´s at the moment. I just have to see Johnny."

"Well, I thought about something like that. But you could have told us. We were worried sick about you. I will get your father to the phone."

"Thank you Mommy and I'm sorry I didn't told you. But I just didn't know how you would react. I know that you don't like Johnny especially. But he is the love of my life."

"Baby you know that I like Johnny and I'm sure your father will do that too. We just want you to be happy. And I know that you are happy with him."

"Thanks Mommy."

Then Daddy was on the phone.

"Baby where are you? Do you know how worried we were about you? Nobody knew where you were, not even Samantha."

"Daddy, please calm down. I can explain. I'm at Kellerman´s with Johnny. I had just to see him. I missed him awfully. I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't allow it. I know you don't like him much but he's a great guy. I love him. So accept him."

"Deep down in my heart I know that he is a good guy, but I think I don't like the thought of you growing up. I always thought Lisa would be the first one with a boy-friend. But I'm happy when you are happy. And perhaps one day I will accept him."

"Thank you Daddy. You should spend more time with him to know him better. But that's not the reason I'm calling."

"What's the problem Baby?"

"I need some money. Grandma had given you money for me when she died. I should take it for college, if I remember right."

"Yes, that's right. We put it on a safe depot. Why do you need it? Do you have problems?"

"Well, it's a bit complicated. At first I don't have a problem here. I love being here with Johnny and all my friends. And I enjoy dancing again. But I miss you. I need the money to save Kellerman´s. Neil is the new owner, but he is ruined. He has to sell it and I want to try to buy it. Kellerman´s is an important part of my life. Without it I won't be the kind of person I'm today. It has changed me last year because I had met Johnny there. Are you going to help me?"

"Baby, like you said the money is for college. What are you going to do when you are the owner of Kellerman´s? You don't know how to manage a hotel. Do you know how much money you need to maintain it?"

"No I don't know this. But I'm sure the staff will help me. They are like a big family. If someone has a problem they try to help, like I did last year. I'm sure Neil and Max will take care of the management. We have bell-boys who will stay and the dancers. We are all going to help together. Are you going to help me?"

What do you think? Is Jake going to help Baby? Will she be able to save Kellerman´s?

Reviews are welcomed.


	3. 03

See part one for Disclaimer.

3 

"Baby, like you said the money is for college. What are you going to do when you are the owner of Kellerman´s? You don't know how to manage a hotel. Do you know how much money you need to maintain it?"

"No I don't know this. But I'm sure the staff will help me. They are like a big family. If someone has a problem they try to help, like I did last year. I'm sure Neil and Max will take care of the management. We have bell-boys who will stay and the dancers. We are all going to help together. Are you going to help me?"

"Well Baby, I don't know. Like you said the money is for college. And I don't think that it's good what you are planning to do."

"Do you think that saving Kellerman´s isn't good or staying with Johnny?"

"You know that I haven't meant it that way. But he is not good enough for you. You can have everyone, why just him?"

"Daddy don't you understand? I love him and will always do. And I will save Kellerman´s, with or without your help. Don't worry about me, Daddy. I love you but you must accept that I have now another life, without Mommy and you. Good-bye." I was frustrated that Daddy wasn't going to help me. I just hoped that I would get enough money and went to Penny.

"Hi, do you have a minute?" I asked her.

"What do you need?"

"Last night I had a conversation with the new owner, Neil." I told Penny the story about the hotel and my plans to safe it. "Will you help me?"

"Sure, I will help you, but how? Like you know I don't have much money"

"I know, but you have a unique talent with which you can make money. We are planning on doing some shows here. You can dance. And perhaps you can help me on another way."

"Baby, out with it. What's on you mind?"

"You said that your boyfriend is at Broadway."

"Yes, he is. He is a well-known dancer there. Why do you ask?"

"Perhaps we can use his name to make some advertisement. When a famous dancer is going to help us more people will come and so we will have more money for Kellerman´s."

"Well, that's a good plan. Andy is going to come next weekend to spend some time with me. I'm sure he will help us."

"Penny that would be great. You know what Kellerman´s means to me. It is a part of my life. Without it I won't be the person I'm now. And I like the person I'm."

I was happy that at least one friend was going to help me. I went to Johnny to help him with his class.

At night I remembered something I had promised Sam.

"Johnny, there is something I must ask you. The day I went to Kellerman´s Sam asked me if I would like to take over her dancing school. With you."

"Sam will retire?"

"Well she said that she isn't the youngest anymore and she knew that we both love dancing. What do you think?"

"Well I think it's a great offer, but when you are successful to save Kellerman´s you won't have time for the school. And what about college? Have you thought about this?"

"What do you mean, Johnny?"

"When you own Kellerman´s will you still go to college and graduate?"

"I don't know. I love what I do but I love dancing with you ever more."

"Baby, you must graduate. Later you will regret your decision. I'm sure we will find a solution. But you must promise me to graduate. I don't want that you ruin your life."

"Okay, I promise you this when you promise me to think about Sam's offer. She had helped me last year very much. She was the only opportunity were I could dance."

"Okay, I will think about it. But when we take over her school, we need a new dance instructor, someone good."

"Like I know you, you have someone on mind. Who is it?"

"Well, when everything is going like you have planned, we will need Penny here, so my guess is Billy. I know that he can dance but he needs some practice. And I know the perfect partner for him; you. You both can do the license together."

"You want me to become a dance instructor?"

"Of course, I still wonder why you or even Sam hasn't thought about this possibility. I know that you are a great dancer, and you can teach well. So what you are thinking?"

"I think it's a very good idea. I will ask Billy immediately."

With new hope that Johnny was finally active helping me I was looking for Billy. I found him at the main house were he talked to Max about a new tasked. He was bored of carrying luggage.

"Hi Max, can I talk to Billy a few moments?" Max was more than happy to get rid of him.

"Baby, I was just asking about a new work. Now I will carry suitcases my whole life."

"Billy, let me explain everything and I promise you, you won't carry a suitcase for a long time."

I told Billy about Johnny's idea. Billy was surprised that Johnny suggested something like this. He had no idea that Johnny knew how much he hated his bell-boy job and how much he wanted to be like his big cousin.

We started with training the next morning. I was surprised how well Billy did most of the dances. We wouldn't need long to make the license.

The next few days Billy and I trained dancing sometimes with the help of Penny and Johnny. At the end of the week Andy was arriving. Penny was glad that he was finally there.

She had spoken to him on the phone about the plan to save Kellerman´s. He was going to help; he had a plan himself, what he could do. But he told no-one about it, not even Penny.

At one morning Billy was smiling all over his face.

"Is there a reason why you are smiling like this?" Johnny asked at breakfast.

"Yeah, there is. I got mail from someone I met here last year. I didn't think that I was hearing for her again."

"A girl?" Penny asked.

"Yes, she is a girl. She stayed here with her family last year. I just met her on the final season show. We danced together all night. Such a nice woman."

"I think you are in love, Billy!" I said.

"I think you are right, Baby. I love her but she isn't going to stay here this year. Some problems with her family. I just wished she would come."

Later at training I asked him a bit about his girl-friend.

"Billy, tell me a bit about this girl. Perhaps we will find a way to get her to Kellerman´s."

"Well what should I tell her. I don't know this will. We had no chance to change addresses. I just got her letter today. All I know is, she likes to decorate; she is working for an interior designer. She is living with her family in Virginia. Last year she preformed a song at the final show, but I don't think she is very talented for singing, but don't tell her if you met her someday."

While Billy was speaking about her, I got an idea who he meant. Perhaps there was a way to bring the two of them together. But to confirm my suspicion, I had to do a phone call. I went to our room and called at home. Mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, is Lisa at home. I need to ask her something."

"Yes, I will get her. Now tell me about you. What are you doing? Daddy told me what you are planning. I think it's a good idea. I would love to help you, but your father won't allow that you use Grandma's money for it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you Mom. I think we will manage it without it. My friends are going to help me."

At this moment Lisa got on the phone. "Baby, how are you?"

"It's just perfect here. But I have one question you must answer me without lying. Is there at the moment a man in your life?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just pure curiosity. Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, I will. There is a man in my life. He is great. I met him last year at Kellerman´s but we had no chance to stay in contact. I just wrote a letter to him a few days ago. It must have arrived by now. I don't know if he will stay there this year. Last year he promised me that he would. But time chances."

"Why don't you look for him yourself? We can use a good designer here. You can come and help us a bit. I think you have heard about the problem we have up here?"

"Yes Daddy spoke about your plan. I think I will come. Let's say I will arrive on Saturday and probably stay for two weeks. Is that enough to help you?"

"Yes that's great. I rent you a room. See you on Saturday."

I didn't know why I did that, since my sister and I had never the perfect relationship. But if my suspicion were right I could do some good for two nice persons.

I only told Johnny that I invited Lise to stay for some time at Kellerman´s and that she was going to help us with the decor.

It was Saturday morning. I went to train with Billy. Johnny thought we could do the exam at the end of the next week. When we were finished I invited Billy for Dinner at the main hall. I didn't tell him that we would have a guest. I invited Penny and Andy, too.

Lisa was going to arrive at noon. I waited for her. When she came I brought her to her room, a nice single room with lake-view.

"So, where shall I start with decorating?" Lisa asked.

"Whoa, not so fast. First you spent some time as holiday here. Why don't we have dinner together tonight? I have invited Johnny and some friends."

"That sounds good. And tomorrow I can have a look for my guy. Perhaps he is here, waiting for me."

"I'm sure he is." I said smiling.

I met Lisa at her room. We went to the hall together. There we met Penny, Andy and Johnny. Billy would come a bit later. I placed her on a seat next to me, her back to the door. Opposite her there were a spare set.

"Are we waiting for someone?" she asked me.

"Yes, a friend is coming. We are both practicing for a dance instructor license."

At this minute Billy entered the main hall. Johnny waved at him. He went up to us and was surprise when he saw our guest. Lisa was surprised, too.

"Lisa? What are you doing here?"

"I will help Baby with the decoration."

Johnny had to laugh, so he earned some looks from all others.

"Billy, sit down and I will explain it to you all. First of all, Lisa didn't know that you were going to come tonight. And he didn't know that you were even at Kellerman´s. Billy, Lisa is my older sister." Billy couldn't believe it. "And Lisa, Billy is Johnny's cousin." Now Lisa was speechless. I told them the whole story how I got the idea. I was a perfect evening. Lisa and Billy were happy to be together. Penny and Andy were happy to spend some time together. And I was happy that I was with Johnny and surrounded by dear friends. It couldn't be any better.

So I though. But life isn't fair. The next day, Johnny's day off I was ill. We had planned to practice some dances we would do at the show. But after breakfast I had to vomit. Johnny sent me to bed and I had to stay there the whole day. I was very sweet of him to be worried about me, but I was feeling well again, and would have loved to dance with him. I missed it. I danced a lot the last weeks the not with him. We did the 'Mambo' at the 'Sheldrake' but it was just three nights in a week. So we spent the day at bed.

At the next morning after waking up, I was feeling well again. After a few minutes later I tried to get up, carefully not to show Johnny how I was feeling. At the beginning I was fine, but suddenly I ran to the bathroom and vomited. I just hoped that Johnny wouldn't wake up. But he was awake and went to the bath.

"Baby, are you alright?" he asked.

"I was better. I think dinner last night wasn't the best for me."

"You hadn't had dinner yesterday. I will call the doctor."

"Johnny, there is no need for. I am feeling better at the moment. I just take it easy today."

"Okay, but if it get worse I will take you to the doctor."

I was feeling well the whole day. I danced with Billy, showed Lisa were she could do a bit of decorating. I ate normal. Only a few times I felt dizzy.

At the evening Andy wanted to speak with me. We went down to the lake.

"Baby, I have asked some of my friends. They are going to help you to save Kellerman´s. We are going to dance some parts of our Broadway Musical. We can do some advertisement and I'm sure much people will come. You can use the money and we have some additional training."

"Oh Andy, that's a great idea. Thank you so much. Penny can be proud to have you as boy-friend. You two are a great couple."

"Yeah, I think so too. But Johnny is also very happy with you."

Very happy I went back to Johnny and told him about Andy's idea. I couldn't believe he was doing so much for me. At the next morning I felt a bit of nausea again, but not so strong like the last couple of days. Johnny didn't notice it. I trained for the last time with Billy. Tomorrow we were going to do the exam. Later the day I called Sam. Of course she wanted to know about my project and Johnny. I told her about all the help I got from the staff.

"Baby you know that I had offered you my help, too."

"I know and I told you no."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. My students are going to do a dance contest. The money we will earn is for you. That's my way to help you."

"Oh Sam, I can't take that."

"Of course you can. You are like a daughter for me. I would do that for my child. And even more but you won't accept that. Did you ask Johnny about the school?"

"Yes, I asked him. He will think about it, but I think he will take it. He has even plans for it. Something about a new dance instructor we will need."

"A new dance instructor? I thought you two would do it."

"We will, but I'm no instructor. Not now. Tomorrow I will do the exam with a friend."

"That's a great idea. I know you will pass the test with flying colors."

With that I had no doubt that I was going to pass the test. I know that we were good, but I didn't know what the committee would demand.

At the next morning I was much exited. Johnny drove us to the committee and waited for us to dance. We both got the license without problems. After that we went for lunch but I wasn't that hungry. Frankly speaking I wasn't feeling this well. I just thought it was the stress of the last weeks. I tried not to show it Johnny; I even managed to eat a bit. When we were back at Kellerman´s I went straight to the bathroom to take a long nice bath. When I had finished it I brushed my teeth. I just wanted to put some water into the glass when I felt dizzy.

The next thing I knew was that I wasn't at Johnny's bungalow anymore. Afraid I sat up and looked around. Johnny was with me.

Where is Baby and what had happened to her? So you like the story so far? Please let me know what you think.


	4. 04

See part one for Disclaimer. Please review. I want to know what you are thinking.

Part 4

"Baby, please lay back. You need some sleep."

"Johnny where I am and what had happened?" I asked him.

"You are at the hospital. You collapsed in the bathroom. The doctors ran some tests but they didn't tell me about your condition. Now lay back and I get the doctor."

I laid back and was confused. What had happened? Was I ill? A few minutes later Johnny and a doctor entered the room.

"Miss Houseman, I want to talk to you in private." I looked at Johnny's worried face. He left the room.

"We ran some tests. We know the reason of your break down. It was a sudden feeling of weakness probably caused by stress and not enough sleep and food. I could have been worse. The baby won't take any harm of it."

Did I hear right? "What baby?" I asked.

"Oh, excuse me you didn't know about your condition? You are pregnant. Ten weeks along. It's a critical time for the unborn but it won't affect the child. But you must take care of you. You need more sleep and more food. And some vitamins and trace elements I will preorder you."

"Oh my good, I can't believe it. Now it seems so clear why I was feeling ill in the last couple of days. Doctor, I promise you to take care of me and the baby. When can I leave the hospital?"

"I will fill in the form and you can leave immediately."

I just couldn't believe it. We were going to have a baby. After the doctor left, Johnny entered the room. "How are you? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine. The doctor said it was just a sudden feeling of weakness. I can leave the hospital, when the doctor got the papers ready."

"Do you think it's good to leave the hospital? Shouldn't you stay for a bit? I mean it's not normal for a very healthy, young girl to fade away like this. Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, there is a reason. But I would prefer to speak with you in private, not here."

With these words I had given Johnny something to think and I don't think it was good thoughts. About ten minutes later the doctor gave me the papers and we went home. I knew Johnny was still worried about me. When we arrived at Kellerman´s all my friends were waiting at the parking lot. "How are you feeling, Baby?" Lisa asked after I got out of the car.

"No need to worry. I'm fine. But I would like to go to bed. I should take it easy the next days."

Johnny brought me to the bungalow and put me straight to bed. "Johnny, will you sit down for a minute?"

Johnny came to the bed and sat down. "Do you need something?"

"No everything is fine. But like you said at the hospital there is something I need to discuss with you. But I don't know where I should start, since this is very surprising for me."

"Just tell me, Baby. Is it something bad?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a bad thing. There is a reason why I collapsed. The last few days with all the training and the problems were just too much for me and the baby. I hadn't had time to eat and enough sleep."

"But you will get enough sleep and I will personally take care that you eat eno… Just one moment. Did you just say baby? What baby?"

"Yes, I said baby. I mean the baby we are going to have in about seven months. I'm pregnant, Johnny."

He needed some time to digest the news I just told him. "You are pregnant? We are going to have a baby?"

"Yes, in about seven months. I know it's quiet a shock since we never had planned such a thing." I said.

"Yes, you can say that. A baby! It will change everything."

"I know, but together we will manage it."

"Yes, we will. And I will support you on every step. I won't leave your side for one second."

The next few days Johnny stayed at my side. Actually he never left my side. We didn't tell the others about the baby. We first needed to make some plans for ourselves. Penny and Billy took over Johnny's classes, so he could stay with me. So we spent the time together. Most of the time we stayed at the bungalow but on some days we went out for a walk. Like this day. It was a warm summer day and we went to the lake Johnny taught me the lifts for the first time.

"How are you feeling, Baby?" Johnny asked. He was very caring about me.

"Fine, like I told you the times before. I'm not ill, just pregnant."

"I know, but it's the first pregnancy for me."

"Just like me, or do you think I had gone through this before?" I asked smiling.

"No, but it's just so natural for women. I'm just worried about you and the baby."

"I know and it's really sweet. But I think we need to talk about the whole situation. Sometime I need to tell my parents and Lisa. I don't think Mom and Dad will be happy."

"I know, but let us wait with it. These are no news for a telephone call. But more important is your education. What's about college?"

"I don't know. I want to finish college and get the teaching permission but I don't know how I should do that. Any idea?"

"Well, I think I have an idea. I want us to move together. It's better for the baby to have both parents around and I would love to be with you each day. After the time we spend here, I just can't imagine to live without you again. So we are going to look for a nice flat in New York where we can live. In the morning you go to college and I watch the baby and in the afternoon I will teach dancing at Sam's school. It's the best solution."

"Yeah, that's great but you missed one thing. What's about Kellerman´s? What will happen if I'm successful to save it? Who will take care of it?"

"Well, I haven't thought about that. But I'm sure we will find a way for it."

One week later I called Sam. She was worried because I hadn't called in a while. I told her about the baby. She was happy for me that I had found the man of my life. I just hoped my parents would think this way, too.

"Johnny had agreed to lead your school." I said.

"I just knew it. It's the perfect chance for him. Dancing is all his life. I had never met such a good dancer. He will do great thinks to the school and you, too. And I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I told my students about your plans and they had organized a show. A great show, to collect some money for you. And some of them donated money from there own. We got about thirty thousand dollar for you."

"Oh Sam, that's great, but I can't accept that. It's too much."

"Baby, we had talked about this topic before. You will take this money, since it's not from me. And you would love to give you some money, too."

"I know, thank you Sam. You are a good friend. I will call you again, and please tell no-one about the baby. You are the first one who knows about it."

I went to Johnny to tell him form the money Sam had collect. He couldn't believe it. Johnny went to his student and I went to Neil.

"Hi Neil. How are you?" I asked.

"It could be better. I'm running out of money and I won't be able to keep Kellerman´s running any longer."

"Oh, but I think I can help you with that. A friend of mine had given me thirty-thousand dollar. I can pay you a part of your debts and you give me a part of Kellerman´s."

"How did you manage this? I tried everything to get some money but no-one was going to help me. Okay, I will give you a part of Kellerman´s, but we need to speak with Max before."

"He still doesn't know about your problems?"

"No, I don't want to burden him. He had some problems with the heart a few months ago. That's the reason he gave me the command."

"Okay, let's go."

Together we went to Max who was at the dining hall.

"Hello Max, do you have a minute?" I asked him. He motioned us to sit down.

"Grandpa, I have some great problem. I did some investments on different branches but they weren't as good as promised. I lost all my money. I had to sell all my hotels. Kellerman´s is all I have. But I don't have enough money to keep it running."

"Oh Neil, why didn't you ask me for help? Now it would be too late, wouldn't be?"

"Yes, it's too late. But Baby had a great idea."

"Max, you know how much Kellerman´s means to me. It had changed my life completely. I would try everything to save it. And I have done it with some help. A few members of the staff and me are going to buy Kellerman´s and keep it running. I got enough money to buy a part of it, like I agreed with Neil. I will give him thirty-thousand dollar and he will give me the half of Kellerman´s. The other part I will get, when I give him the same sum again. He will need the money to pay his debts."

"Where are you going to get the money from? And where did you get this sum from now? Or shouldn't I ask? I mean you are a young girl, you don't have this much money!" Max asked

"I got it from a good friend of mine. She collected it with her dance school. The rest of the money I will collect with some shows at the 'Sheldrake' and in about two weeks we will do a big show at Kellerman´s with some help from Broadway. Some staff-members had given some money. I hope we will earn enough. But we will need some help. We need someone who takes care of the management. Johnny and I won't be able to stay here the whole year, since I need to go back to the college. And we have some other work to do in New York. So I ask you two if you are going to take over management. I know you are good at this."

"Baby, that's a great offer. I gladly take it. And I promise not to do something against your will."

"Thank you Neil, I know that. What's about you, Max? You don't need to work as much as before. Just support Neil a bit."

"Okay, I will take your offer. But I just watch Neil's doing. I don't worry about the activities. That's your job now."

"I know, but I have enough friends who are going to help me."

Relieved I went to Johnny. I entered the room and saw the worried expression on his face.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you all over the place."

"I was visiting Max with Neil. We told him about his problems and that I will buy the resort. He took it really well."

"I was so worried about you! I didn't know where you were? Something could have happened to you."

"Johnny, please calm down. I feel fine, the baby is fine. There is no need for you to worry. I love you and would never leave you."

"I know, but I just can't help me. I'm worrying sick about you. You are sure, everything is okay with you?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. But we can see the doctor again if you would feel better."

So the next day we spent at the city. Johnny insisted on seeing the doctor again. She told us that the baby and I were very healthy. I was now 14 weeks along. Johnny was relieved to hear that but he was still worried about us. I was afraid this would remain until I give birth to our child.

When we were back at the resort, we went straight to the bungalow. Penny and Billy were going to asked where we had been since the both of them had to take over the lessons of Johnny.

"Johnny, I think it's time, we tell our friends. They are wondering what's going on."

"Okay, but first there is something I have to ask you. Baby you know that I love you with all my heart. I will never leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. Francis Houseman would you do me the honor and marry me?"

"Yes Johnny, I will. I want to marry you since the first day I've seen you even we hadn't had the perfect relationship at the beginning."

Johnny went to our friends to invite them for dinner tonight. In the meantime I took a long nice bath and got dressed for the evening. It would be a special night for us.

We met at the dinning hall of the main house. All others were already there.

"Baby, you are wearing the same outfit like at the last year final dance." I looked at my dress and recognized it. I hadn't noticed it while getting dressed. I just wanted to wear it because it was one of my favorite dresses. But now it seemed to fit. Both days had changed my life. I looked at Johnny. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark-blue shirt. We both sat down.

"What do we own this invention?" Billy asked.

I looked Johnny in the eyes. "Not now. We will tell you after we had dinner."

The tension was rising while eating. As soon as everyone was finished they wanted to know the reason.

"First of all I would like to thank you for you supporting. We are going to make great things out of Kellerman´s. A few days ago I bought the first half of the resort. Max knew about Neil's problem now. He took it rather well. I asked him for help with the management and he agreed. Max and Neil will lead Kellerman´s. But they won't say anything about the activities. That's our entire job. And I think we will do a great job."

They wanted to know where I got the money from and I told them the story.

"But that's not the complete reason, isn't it?" Penny asked. She knew us too well.

"No, it's not. I asked Baby today if she wants to marry me and she accepted." After everyone said their congratulations to us Johnny started again. "But that's still not everything. Do you remember the night after Billy and Baby did the dance instructor license?"

"Baby was at the hospital that night. You told us you were okay. Don't tell me now that you are ill." Lisa said.

"No, I'm not ill, just pregnant. I'm 14 weeks along like the doctor told us today. Looks like you are going to be an aunt soon." The rest of them couldn't believe it.

On the next morning Lisa visited me. "Baby, did you tell Mom and Dad about your plans? They won't be very happy."

"I know, but it's too late to change it. I'm pregnant and I'm looking forward to have this baby. I love Johnny. It doesn't matter if Daddy is going to like him. Johnny is all I need to be happy. But I will call them and tell them about the wedding."

Lisa left the bungalow to watch Billy dancing. I went to the phone and called home. Well, I didn't plan to tell them about the wedding or the baby. These were some news you need to tell them eye to eye.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" I asked.

"Baby, nice to hear from you. We are missing you. How are you and Johnny?"

"We are both fine. Life is great here. I don't know how I could life a whole year without him. He is just so sweet. He helps me in every way."

"That's nice. I knew that he is a great guy. I'm happy that you found him."

"I too, Mom. Do you have plans for the next weekend? My big show is going to take place. I would love having you around. I could use some additional support."

"No we don't have any plans. But I don't know who you father take this invention. You know what he is thinking about you plan. But I will try my best."

"That would be great. It's going to be a great show. We even got some dancers from Broadway. They are performing some parts of well-known musicals. And I would love to see you again. Lisa and I miss you. But that's not the real reason. There are some points I need to discuss with you. And it would be better if you were here for it. It's no news for the telephone."

"Okay, I will try my best. Can I call you later?"

I gave my mother the number of the bungalow and hung up. Then I called Sam and invited her too. It was no problem to get her to Kellerman´s.

What do you think? Please R&R.


	5. 05

See part one for Disclaimer

Part 5

We had almost two weeks left to prepare everything for the show. It would be really stressing with the lessons the instructors have to give. I told Johnny that I was going to help him with the lessons, even he wasn't very happy about this. He thought it would harm the baby, but I asked my doctor and he gave me thumbs up.

After the first day I gave a lesson I had an idea.

"Johnny, you know that most of the guests liked the Mambo last year. I want us dancing it together on the show. It's an attraction like Andy and his friends."

"Baby, I don't know. Wouldn't it be too much for you and the baby?" Johnny had this worried expression on his face again.

"No, we are both completely fine. The doctor said there would be no problem if I do a bit of dancing. We had done the dance before on the 'Sheldrake' when I was pregnant. It didn't harm the baby. In fact I think the baby likes it." I smiled at him.

"Okay, but if you aren't feeling well we stop it. I don't want to lose you or the baby. You both are my life."

"I know, and I don't want to risk anything, too."

On the next morning between two lessons we practiced a bit. Johnny wanted to changed some parts of the dance; he thought it was too special to show it so many persons. It was our dance and no-one was going to see it again. It was really sweet.

About noon, I just finished a lesson and went to shower at the bungalow when the phone ringed. It was my Mom.

"Hello Baby, did I interrupt you with anything?" she asked because I was a bit breathless.

"No, I just came back from a dance lesson. I was going to shower."

"You take some dance lessons? I thought you had enough training at Sam's."

"Oh no, I don't take lessons, I gave them. While I was here I did the dance instructor license together with a friend. So Johnny and I can teach together. Why are you calling, Mom?"

"Oh, I talked to your Dad. We are going to come next weekend. Like I told you he wasn't very happy to hear that you are still so interested in Kellerman´s but he wants to see you and Lisa again. We thought Lisa was going to return last week. Is everything okay with her?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I think she will stay a bit longer, since she met this nice guy. You will meet him next weekend. I'm so happy you will come. I will talk to Daddy and explain everything. Perhaps he will accept Johnny after that. See you then."

I went to shower. Later I went to Lisa to tell her about the call. She hadn't thought about Billy meeting our parents some day. Now she was afraid how Daddy would react, since Billy was Johnny's cousin.

In every spare minute we practiced the dances. Johnny was never satisfied. He was changing most of the dances over and over again. Penny and Johnny had the idea we could do a pair performance. Johnny choreographed a dance for three couples; Penny and Andy, Johnny and me and some easy steps for Billy and Lisa. Lisa was terrified that she could do something active to help me. Up until now she only did the decoration and the dresses.

With each training we got better and better. But Johnny was never satisfied. But finally he accepted it like it was. It was the best we could do in this short time with all the other things on mind.

On Friday my parents were arriving. I waited for them at the parking lot and lead them to their bungalow. It was the same like last year. Tommy would bring the luggage along. It was nice to see them again even I wasn't looking forward to speak with them.

"Baby, you look great." my mother said.

"Thank you, Mom. I'm feeling well, just a bit excited. There is still much to do before the show can take place. All the rehearsals and the lessons. But everyone is helping me."

"Well, I think you did great work even I haven't seen the show. I believe in you, Baby."

"Thanks Mom. I needed this. A bit support from my family. Will you both have dinner with Johnny and me? I'm sure Lisa and her boy-friend will come, too."

"Oh, I'm sure we will love to have dinner with you, won't we Jake?" Mom was looking at Dad in a way we never like as a child. It meant that she wouldn't accept another answer.

"Yes Baby, I would love to have dinner with you and Lisa and with Johnny and this other guy. See you then. I missed you, Baby."

Even we had some problems last year I was still his little girl. I wondered if he would ever accept that I had my own life now. I went to Lisa to tell her about dinner.

"Lisa, Mom and Dad had just arrived. We are going to have dinner together with Johnny and Billy. And please don't tell them about the wedding and the baby."

"You haven't told them?" Lisa asked astonished.

"No, I couldn't do it over the phone. I will speak with them after the show. I don't have the time and the mood to do it before. You know how much is depending on a good show. I can't risk making a mistake there. Since Mom and Dad can't change the fact that I'm pregnant and that I'm going to marry Johnny it doesn't matter if they learn it now or in two days."

"I hope you know what you are doing, but I won't say a thing. I will tell Billy the same. See you tonight."

I went to Johnny who just finished a lesson.

"Hi my Darling, how are you feeling?" was his first question.

"Very well. I just spoke to my parents. We are all going to have dinner tonight. But they don't know about the baby and the wedding. I will speak with them after the show. I hope you understand that I don't need problems with my parents at the show. Too much is depending on it."

"I understand you completely well. I don't want to ruin the good mood we have now. I just like it the way it is now. I don't know your parents very well, but I don't think they will be overjoyed to hear about the baby. I think they will accept our wedding, but the baby will be a great shock for them."

"I know, but we have two days until the show and we have some time we can spend with them. They will see how much we are in love. You are the best thing what have happened to me. I love you and I'm looking forward to be a real family. So let's get dressed for dinner."

We got dressed for the evening. Johnny wore a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt. I wore a light-pink dress, Johnny's favorite.

"I don't think we will have any problems with Daddy tonight. He will be shocked about Lisa's boy-friend." I said smiling on our way to the main hall. Mom and Dad were already there and talked to Max. I went to them and greeted them.

Finally we went to our table. It was an icy mood.

"Baby, you look good. You seem to enjoy your time here." my father said.

"Yes Daddy, it was the best thing I could do. Here are my friends and I can do what I love to do, dance. I even did my license this summer."

"I know, Max told us. He is very proud of you. He didn't know about the problems Neil had. If you hadn't been here, this place would be sold. He is very thankful."

I hadn't known this. I was impressed. "When I'm successful on Saturday and earn enough money, Max will manage the place together with Neil."

Before Daddy could ask a question, Lisa and Billy entered the room. They came up to our table. Mom and Dad got up.

"Lisa, it's good to see you again. We have missed you." Mom said.

"I have missed you, too. But I enjoyed my time here. Mom, Dad, may I introduce you to my boy-friend Billy Kostecki."

"Marge, I know this guy. He was here last year, too. He was the porter. Lisa, he is a porter!" Daddy was completely shocked.

"Yes, he was the porter last year, but only because there were no other job for him. His cousin got him the job. But now he has another profession."

"And what will that be?" he asked curiously.

"You won't believe that, but he was my partner at the exam for the dance instructor license. He will support my show together with Lisa." I could see my father getting pale.

"Oh no, not a dancer again. What do you both have with dancers? There are so nice men out there with good jobs. Why just them?"

"Because we love them. Johnny is the best what had happen to me. When the season is over we will go back to New York together and work at Sam's school. And you won't change that. I will never leave him. He is my life." I was so angry about him. What did he just think?

We just had dinner and no-one spoke about Johnny or Billy again. We just had small-talk.

After we left the main hall Johnny wanted to speak about the meeting, but I wasn't in the mood for it. I just wanted to sleep.

On the next day I had breakfast with my mother.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry about what your father had said yesterday. I just want you to know that I'm very happy that you have found Johnny and I'm proud of you. What you did for Neil and Max is great."

"Well, I haven't been successful by now. I hope the show will be good tomorrow. I'm so nervous about it. Too much is depending on it."

All dancers had a final rehearsal. I was amazed by the show. I had the opinion that it would be great. Later that night Sam arrived. I was happy to see her again.

"Baby, you look great." She greeted me.

"Thank you, Sam. I feel great, but nervous about tomorrow. I hope you will like the show. We have some terrific dancer from Broadway. I will introduce you to some of my friends."

We went to the dance hall of the staff. They were doing their kind of dirty dancing. I looked at Sam and recognized the expression. I think I had the same one year ago.

"Amazing, isn't it? I thought the same last year. I had never seen something like that. Here I danced for the first time with Johnny. The best night in my life."

We went inside and dance through the mass of staff members. Johnny, Billy, Penny, Andy and Lisa were standing in a corner waiting for us.

"Sam, these are some of my friends." I introduced her to them. Then we all danced.

Did you like it?


	6. Chapter 6

For disclaimer see Part one

**Part 6: The big show**

The big show should start at 7 o'clock in the evening but the spectators were coming since the early morning hours. Johnny made breakfast for me but I was too nervous to eat.

"Baby, you are going to eat at least a bit or I wouldn't let you dance tonight." Johnny said.

"Johnny you can't do this. It's my show."

"You bet I can. I know that you are awful nervous. But if you don't eat a bit you won't have the strength for tonight. You have to think about our baby."

"I know that you are right. I try to eat a bit. For our baby. Johnny, did I do the right thing?"

"What do you mean with right thing? Coming to Kellerman´s again? Staying with me? Loving me? Trying to save Kellerman´s?"

"I know that the first three things are the best decisions I ever made in my life. But I was speaking about Kellerman´s. What will happen if I don't get enough money tonight? I don't want to lose it. I want to show it to our child."

"Baby, I believe in you. You will get enough money to save Kellerman´s tonight. And our child will see it, no matter what comes."

I was surprised. Last year it was my part to be optimistic, now Johnny took over the part while I have second thoughts.

Today no classes would be given by any of the dancers so we had some additional time to practice the last things. Lisa took care of the decoration. It all looked really nice.

It was a warm day in August so the show would be outside like Lisa had planned it. She had built a large stage in front of the lake. The visitors were seated in front of the stage and on a near hill. Lisa checked if they would have still a good view to the stage. We were completely booked. And there were still guests coming to see it.

At noon all participant met at the Great Hall. I stood up and began to speak.

"Guys, I just want to thank you. I know that you spent the most of your spare time with practice. I know that the show will be the best the Catskills had ever seen. Even if we are not successful to save Kellerman´s we had all we could. Thank you all."

All of them cheered up.

After that we all went back to our bungalows to get dressed and gain some energy.

At seven o'clock I went to the stage. I was stunned how many people were there. All seats were occupied and there were still much persons standing. Now even I could believe I would be successful.

In front of the dancing some smaller things were shown like Cousin Brucie with his saw. I was just happy it was not my part again to lay there. It was awful last year. Some guests were singing. Lisa was not among them for all our sake. Max and Tito did their step dance. Up until now it seemed to be the season final like last year. But it would be better.

After Max and Tito had finished their dance I went up to the stage together with Johnny.

"Dear guests, first of all I want to thank you for coming tonight. All money we get today will go to save Kellerman´s for getting sold. You surely wonder who is going to save it and why. So I will tell you a short story. My name is Frances Houseman and this is Johnny Castle. We are going to save it. Last year I was in the Catskills for the first time in my life. It should be a nice family holiday but it had changed my life. At Kellerman´s I met Johnny. He showed me what my life could be. He taught me dancing and together we did the last dance of the season, a dance all guests had loved. Kellerman´s is a great part of my life. Without it I won't be the person I am now. I would have never met Johnny, the love of my life. For this reason we want to save it. It should make many families happy in the next years and I want my children seeing it. And now enjoy the performance of some terrific dancers."

The spectators applauded. Now Johnny began to speak:

"At first you will see some parts out of Musicals show at the Broadway. The dancers performing them are the real cast of those musicals. And the final will be a surprise to all of you. Have fun with the dancing."

We left the stage so Tony and his friends could begin with their dancing.

Tony and his friends were great. They danced some parts of well-known musicals. The visitors were amazed. Most of them had never had the chance to travel to New York and watch one of them on the Broadway. The pair performance should be the penultimate act. So we all went up to the stage. The visitors were applauding; even we hadn't started to dance. Some of them knew us from last year. After the applause cooled down we began to dance. It was a mixture of Mambo, Tango and Waltz. I'm sure all of the visitors hadn't seen anything like this before. It was incomparable. And the spectators liked what they saw. They wanted an encore.

But there was still one dance missing, a dance I waited a whole year for.

Lisa, Billy, Penny and Tony left the stage so only Johnny and I were left up there. Slowly we walked to each other and met in the middle of the stage. Johnny stood behind me, one of his arms around my waist, protecting our child. I put one of my arms behind his neck and looked into his eyes. They were full of love. We stand there like this for a few seconds before the first tunes of "I've had the time of my life" came out of the loud speakers. But for me it seemed like an eternity.

I put my hand into his hand, turned toward him, Johnny kissed me on the nose and we began to dance. The guests were speechless. Our whole dance expressed our love.

When we finished the dance and turned to audition I saw their feelings written into their faces. I knew I did the right thing. Lisa and Penny with their boy-friends joined us on the stage and we dance a further dance.

After this all other left the stage and I was left there alone. It was time for the closing, so I began to speak.

"Dear guests, I hope you liked our little show. I thank you for coming up here tonight. So enjoy the remaining of the night and have fun. Good night."

I receive lots of applause.

I went to Johnny and hugged him. I was totally exhaust and happy that it was finally over. Now I could enjoy a few days with my family. Lisa brought me a glass of water.

"Here Baby, drink. You are totally exhausted. It's not got for you."

I took the glass and sipped on it.

"Baby, the show was great." Penny said.

"It sure was. But it was your earnings, too. I have to thank you. I just hope it was good enough."

We all went out and enjoyed the warm summer night together with our friends and family.

It didn't last long for my parents to find Johnny and me. I couldn't hide.

"Baby, there you are. It was a great show. I had never seen something like this before. And your dance was great. I know that you had a talent for dancing. Johnny, you did a great job by teaching her." Marge said.

"I think that, too. Baby you were great. I didn't believe you would do it, but you did it. Congratulation, I'm very proud of you. Johnny, congratulation you too."

"Thank you Mr. Houseman. It was fun teaching them. Dancing is all I want to do in my life until last year. Since then I wanted to be with Baby. Even more than dancing."

"But now you will get both, me and dancing. Mom, Dad it was a stressful day and I'm tired. I want to go to bed. Would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow? There are some points we need to discuss with you."

"Baby, I would love to have dinner with you. See you tomorrow. And Johnny, take care of my Baby." With this my parents left and we went straight to our cabin. It was no lie, I was really worn out. I managed to take a fast shower and went to bed. I didn't even notice Johnny joining me there.

When I woke up on the next day it was about eleven o'clock. I had a shower and got dressed for lunch with my parents. Johnny were nowhere to be seen, but I had an idea were I could find him. So I went to the patio room. There he was, looking through his records.

"The last time you did this, Neil told you to try some other dance at the final show." I said. Johnny turned around.

"Baby, I didn't hear you coming. Yes I remember it, but the time before it was much better. You were teaching me how to Cha-Cha. How do you feel, darling?"

"Fine, it couldn't be better. I just wanted do know how much we earned yesterday but I think Max will still need a few days. So are you ready for lunch with my parents? You know it's time to tell them about the baby."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not looking forward to it. I don't think you parents will be happy about it."

"It doesn't matter what my parents think. It's our child and I'm very happy about being pregnant with your child. And I'm happy to become your wife. So, now let's go over to the Main Hall."

Hand in hand we walked the way to the Main Hall. A few guests congratulate us for the show. All of them had liked it.

My parents were already waiting for us on a table at the terrace.

"Johnny, Baby, take a seat. What do you want to drink?" my mother asked. We ordered our lunch and had a bit of small talk.

When we had finished lunch my mother began to speak.

"Baby, yesterday you said there are some points you needed to discuss with us. Well, I thought about it the whole night and didn't find a topic. So are you going to tell us now?"

"Well, it's not easy to tell you. I'm very happy that you are here. I missed you. A few days ago Johnny asked me to marry him and I accepted. I will marry him."

"You will what? Baby, you aren't old enough to make such a decision." My dad said.

"Jake, will you calm down. First of all, congratulation Baby. Johnny, I know you will make my Baby very happy. I just need to look at you and see the love you feel for each other. Jake, you know that I wasn't much older when we got married and your parents were against the wedding. But we still got married without your family. Do you want the same for your daughter? Baby getting married doesn't mean to lose her. She will ever be your little girl. But Baby has her own life now, Jake. So please accept this."

I didn't know that my grandparents were against the wedding of my parents.

"But that's not all. Johnny is going to move to New York, where we are going to look for an apartment. I will finish College and will help Johnny to lead Sam's dancing school. But in the next few months I won't do much dancing."

"Baby, are you ill? This would be the only chance to get you from dancing." My mother said.

"No, Mom. I wouldn't call it ill, just pregnant. We will get a baby in about 5 months."

This was more than my parents could digest. Even my mother was speechless. We sat there for a few minutes then Johnny began to speak.

"Mrs. Houseman, Mr. Houseman I know you are shocked about the news, but I will do everything to make Baby and our child happy. I know I can do this. Baby is my whole life. I love her with all my heart. The last year was the hardest in my whole life and I had many bad years. But not being near to her was more than I could take. When I arrived here and Baby was also there my world got its color back. I don't want to lose her again. I hope you understand this."

"Yes Johnny, I understand you. I felt the same when I met Jake for the first time. I'm happy you have found true love. I still think I'm a bit too young to become a grandmother but I'm looking forward for my first grandchild. I ever thought Lisa would be the first one of you two. But I'm happy for you. You both will be good parents for your child. Jake I think we should leave them alone."

So the two of us were alone again. "Baby, would you like to take a walk at the lake?" Johnny asked.

"Yes of course." So we went down to the lake. After a couple of minutes we found a nice place to sit down.

"You are feeling okay, Baby?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, we are both completely fine. It is really sweet that you are worried about us, but there is no need for. I promise you I will tell you if I feel sick. Okay?"

"Okay, but you know it's my first pregnancy."

I laughed. "Well, same goes here. But we are fine."

"So, I think it's time to make some planes."

"What kind of planes?" I asked.

"Like when we are going to marry. Do you want to marry while pregnant or after you gave birth? I can wait, now I know you will marry me. I just want to be with you."

"I would like to marry you as soon as possible. So that gives us about 4 months. I don't think I want to marry when I'm nine months along. The season will last about two months from now, which means I'm not going to do the last dance this year."

"So we would have two months to organize a weeding in New York. But we still need to look for an apartment. You can stay at the campus for a while but where should I stay?"

"Well, that's a real problem since I don't want to stay at the campus with the knowing that you are only a few streets away from me."

"So I think we should start looking for some New York papers. I don't think we need to stay here for the rest of the season. Billy and Penny can take over most of my lessons. And I'm sure Max will understand our reason for leaving earlier."

"Okay, then we tell Billy and Penny that they have to take over your lessons. I will go to Max; perhaps he has some news for me. See you later, Darling."

So I went to Max' office. "Baby, good you came. I was just going to look for you."

"Hi Max."

"I work all night. It was a great show. I have never seen something like that before. I know you would be a great owner for Kellerman's but unfortunately the money isn't enough. You will need still about 10.000 $, at least."

"No Max, please tell me you are joking."

"I wish I was. I'm sorry, Baby."

I left the office and went to a lonely place at the lake. There I let me tears fall. I didn't know how long I was sitting there when someone came up to me.

"Baby?"

It was my father. I didn't react. "Baby, are you all right?"

"No, nothing is all right. Max just told me that me show was great but not great enough. I will at least need 10.000 $ to save Kellerman's. Everything was for nothing."

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. I know that you tried your best."

"Yeah, great but my best wasn't good enough. My friends were hoping I would be successful. Now they have no job next year."

"Baby, you tried everything you could. That's more than most people would have done. I'm very proud of you."

"Well, thank you, but that doesn't help me or my friends."

"I know. Baby, please look at me. I know we had some problems in the last time but I love you and will ever love you. I see that you love your Johnny and that he is a good guy. He will take good care of you and my grandchild. I'm happy that you have found him."

I didn't react. I was so overwhelmed by the words of my father. Finally he had accepted Johnny. Wiping away the last of my tears I went back to the bungalow. Johnny was already waiting for me.

"Is it okay for Max when we leave earlier?" he asked.

"Oh, I haven't asked him. He got the results from the show."

I felt tears welling up again. "And what had he said?"

"It was a great show but we still need 10.000 $. Sorry but I screwed things up."

"Baby, you did the best you could. You know the others won't be mad with you."

"Thank you Johnny, but I just feel bad. I have hoped I would be able to save Kellerman's. I would like to show it to our child. What will be now? It will be sold. Perhaps the new owner is going to build a new, big hotel without all the small bungalows and the dance studio and the patio room. That's what makes Kellerman's such a nice place. The whole atmosphere is warm and nice. I don't want it to be changed."

"I know what you mean, but it wasn't your destination to save Kellerman's. Let's see what the new owner is going to do with it. Perhaps it won't change much."

"I hope so. It would be a great mistake. So, do Penny and Billy take over your lessons?"

"Yes, they will. We are free to go to New York."

"That's great, I don't think I can stay here a minute longer. I need some space to think about all of this. Perhaps I find another way. So start packing, I will tell Max, Mom and Dad that we are going to leave tomorrow morning."

So I went back to Max. He understood that I needed some time but he was disappointed that the both of us weren't going to do the final dance again. I told him that I hadn't done the dance even if we were staying because of the baby. Max was surely surprised.

Then I went to my parents. Dad had told Mom about our talk at the lake. They had planned to stay another week to make some holiday so they weren't coming back with us.

The last person I informed was Sam. I told her about the show. Again she offered me to give me the rest of the money but I refused. I needed to do it myself. Sam was going to go back together with us. She offered us to stay with her since we had no place to stay so far.

Back in New York we started to look for a nice apartment. We found a little nice house not far out of New York City. The college and the dance studio were in good reach. The house was just beautiful. I loved it from the beginning. It had a big garden for our kid to play. It was a two story high house, white painted with white fence. The rooms were terrific. It even had an open fire place. No question we were going to buy it.

The next weeks we spend with decorating the house. It was becoming a warm and cozy home. And we even found some time to plan our wedding. It was going to take place on the last Saturday in September. It was the day of last years Final show.

The day we moved in was great. We had a small party for the two of us, Sam and some friends coming down from Kellerman's. My parents were among them, too. I haven't seen them since we left. Of course we spoke on the phone but most times of it how I was feeling and what our new home was doing.

We had a good time. My father was finally accepting Johnny as part of my life and it seemed the he was even looking forward for his first grandchild. At this point of time I was showing of that I was pregnant. Penny and Andy were planning their wedding, too since Penny decided that Andy was the best guy she could get and that she was really in love. We were going to marry on the same day. Billy and Lisa were still together, enjoying the time they had. Even Dad noticed how happy Lisa looked.

On the next morning I got mail. A letter from Kellerman's. I haven't heard a word about the status since we left. And I didn't have the time to think about another solution. I went to the kitchen and sat down on a chair, not sure if I should open the letter. But I was curious what it was going to say. So I slid it open and carefully took out the paper.

'_Dear Baby,_

_as a member of the management I would like to invite you and your soon-to-be-husband Johnny to our annual Final Season Show._

_This year it is going to be the last show organized by the old owners Neil and Max Kellerman. _

_The show will be something you have never seen before. All staff-member are going to show some unique acts but the best part will be the last dance of the season._

_Since I heard you have big planes for the last weekend in September the Management agreed to stay open another week. We all would be honored when you would spend a part of your honeymoon at Kellerman's. The final show is going to be our wedding gift for two great persons._

_Let me know if you take this offer. We would love to see you here._

_Greetings, Neil Kellerman.'_

I couldn't believe it. Kellerman's was going to be sold. When Johnny came and read the letter he just said that we would be going to Kellerman's. Perhaps it was our last chance it see it like it was now.

The day of the wedding was a warm, sunny day. I was so happy I could remember I think of the wedding afterwards. I just know it was perfect.

Like promised we spend the next week at Kellerman's. There was no sign of the new owner or even that the place was sold. It just looked like the same we left about three months ago. Most of the time we spent at the bungalow, since I wasn't up to walk long distances. The evenings we spent with our friends. Sometimes we met Max or Neil but none of them said a word about the new owner.

On Saturday I was really curious about the show specially who was going to do the last dance. Penny and Andy hadn't show up this week and I didn't thought they would be that couple.

I got dressed in a nice dress Johnny gave to me. He had said when he saw it in the store he just had to buy it for me. And it was a nice dress, ankle long with half long sleeves. It was made of blue satin. Johnny wore a tuxedo in which he looked very nice.

We were brought to our table be a waiter. We got the best table just in front of the stage.

After a couple of minutes the show started. Well it was better than last year, since Lisa wasn't going to sing. And the staff did a great job. I loved what I saw; pity was it was probably the last time they were doing it.

Even Cousin Brucie was there again. He gave the same jokes like the last time, but the visitors laughed.

Then the final dance would soon begin. I didn't know the music but the two dancers. It were Lisa and Billy. I must say they were really good. I missed dancing actively but it was good to see some great dancers.

After the dance most of the visitors were going to go when Neil came to the stage.

"Dear guest, please don't leave. There are some important news I have to give you. The last year wasn't the best for me and Kellerman's. Because of some mistakes I made Kellerman's was going to be sold but there was a young lady, willingly to try everything to save Kellerman's. She organized a terrific show but it wasn't enough. She was really disappointed. Like she said often Kellerman's was a great part of her life and it was worth to save it. Well it needed some time but now Kellerman's is save. I'm sure not much will change. I'm proud to present you the new owner of Kellerman's. Mrs. Frances Castle. Baby, please come to me."

I didn't understand what Neil was saying. Okay there was no question I was the one who tried to save Kellerman's but he can't be mean me as the new owner. I didn't get enough money to buy it.

"Baby, I think you should go up to Neil. He is waiting for you." Johnny said.

Like in trance I stood up and went up to Neil still not realizing what was happening. But there was no question. Neil said again that I was the new owner. I just didn't know why.

Back at the bungalow Johnny spoke to me. "Baby, are you alright?"

"No, I don't think so. I think I have some hallucination. Did Neil say I'm the new owner?"

"Yes, my Darling. You are the new owner of Kellerman's just like you planned it since you know about Neil's problem."

"But I don't understand. I haven't done anything. I didn't buy Kellerman's. And you know that. That had to be a mistake."

"Baby, please listen to me. It's no mistake. You are official the new owner of this place. Your Dad gave the missing money. He said he would show you that he had accepted your decision. He has accepted me and our wedding and our baby. He just wants you to be happy. And now he knows that you are happy since you have everything you need for a happy life. The guy you love, a nice home and more than enough work."

I gave Johnny a kiss. Now my life was perfect.

**The End.**

**Did you like it? Please Review. **


End file.
